frozen kingdom
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: what if Anna never jumped infront of Hans so save Elsa, What if Anna froze and Elsa was killed, which means arendelle was never thawed and everyone froze and died out, 100 years Later Jack Frost found the frozen kingdom and now rules it, 200 years later Jack still rules the empty kingdom but something is missing,... a Queen?


**JACK P.O.V**

I now rule a kingdom named Arendelle It was completely frozen when I found it, And everyone has died because of the bitter cold.

I am also a Guardian to go along with North, Sandy, Bunny, and tooth.

I have been ruling Arendelle for 200 years, it's fun and still completely frozen solid I am going to leave it that way, North and the rest come to visit me every now and then.

And today they came to visit, yeah I know I'm not '_king_.' Fitting because I'm all about fun, No work, don't dress like royal kings and queens do, Or anything of the above, I just took matters into my own hands.

North walked into my frozen throne room.

"Are you okay Jack?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I lied.

"Jack, I can tell something is wrong." Said north.

I let out a long sigh, "I just feel like something is missing with me and this frozen kingdom." I answered.

"Like… A queen?" He asked, I had a sudden feeling that, that was the answer.

"I don't know." I answered.

"I know of one." Said north.

"Who?" I asked.

"How about the REAL ruler of this kingdom, Elsa." Said north.

"What?" I asked.

"she's the original ruler, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Said North, I looked up at him.

"Where is she at is she alive?" I asked

"Yes, matter a fact she immortal she was killed by the prince who wanted to marry her sister the first day they met so he could become king, and after Queen Elsa's sister Princess Anna got engaged to prince Hans, they both realized that queen Elsa had the powers, like your very own." Said North

"So are you saying she's the one who froze this place?" I asked

North Nodded, "Where is She I HAVE TO MEET HER!" I jumped up.

"Whoa, Calm down Jacky, queen Elsa isn't the kind you would really like to '_meet' _" Said Bunny hoping in.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well Elsa, when she and her sister Anna were just kids Elsa and Anna would always play around with Elsa's Ice/Snow powers, But one day, Elsa accidentally hurt Anna, and her parents took them to these trolls that took Anna's memory away of Elsa's powers so, Elsa had to just stay in her room, well you own it now, But anyways she stayed in there for 13 years, dying inside everyday just so she could save Anna, then her parents raised her to believe her powers were a curse., And now she doesn't like to be around people." Said tooth.

"Well where is she now?" I asked

"On top of the North Mountain, She Ran away after her sister froze and lived in pain for a long time." Said tooth.

"How long?" I asked

"200 years." Bunny answered.

"Wow." I breathed.

"How old is she?" I asked

"221." Bunny answered, I am 320, But to us immortals that's like a one year difference.

"Okay, Well I have to go meet her." I told them.

"Hmm, Okay, but be careful Jack." Said North, I nodded and busted a frozen window open and flew out as the eternal blizzard swept across, But it obeyed me and Allow me to fly, I flew all the way up to the North mountain, And saw a,…. whoa,….. A HUGE PLALCE MADE OF ICE!

I walked up the steps carefully as I swept my hands over the neatly cold made ice railing.

I walked inside and Called, I think her Name was,… Oh yeah, Elsa.

But there was no reply, I guess she wasn't here right now, guess I'll have to wait.

**ELSA P.O.V**

I left the castle, And sadly walked by my old frozen kingdom Arendelle, Yeah, I froze it ACCDITALLY!

Anyways Arendelle wasn't Always frozen, It used to always be hot.

Anyways, I went to go see the trolls, I sensed that Manny needed me to go there, A.K.A Man in the Moon. I had finally got there and greeted them all.

"HELLO QUEEN ELSA!" They All yelled.

"Oh Elsa, I needed to see you, I told Manny to tell you." Said Grandpa poppie .

"And what did you need me for?" I asked

"For you to see your future love." He said to me.

"What?, I can't love, IM DANGEROUS!" I told him.

"Elsa, Your not dangerous, and anyways this is THE Jack Frost who will be your true love." He told me.

"Like THE Jack Frost who sets off winter, That has Powers just like me?!" I said A little excited, OKAY MAYBE REALLY EXICTED!

"Yes, and he's at you Ice castle right now, Looking for you." He told me.

"Why would he be looking for me?" I asked.

"Because, North, Or Santa Claus, Told him you would be his true love as well." Said poppie.

"Okay I'll meet him, BUT HOW DO I LOOK?!" I Asked.

"Elsa, Dear it doesn't matter what you look like, he should love you for who you are." Said Grandma poppe as she looked back and smiled at Grandpa poppie.

"Yeah, But how do I look?" I asked.

"Very beautiful My dear." She answered.

"Thanks." I whispered, Then waved and left.

I took baby steps as I walked, "I can't believe it!" I Breathed.

Then I reached the palace and took a deep breath.

Then I started to walk up the steps.

I opened the doors and walked in.

I looked around, It was quiet, I guess he's not here yet, BUT GRANDPA POPPIE SAID HE IS!

I Walked up the stairs and quickly stopped.

**JACK P.O.V**

I Was sitting on the ice/snow couch rubbing my hands through my hair.

"I don't know how I'm going to pull this off." I told myself., Then I heard the doors open.

I quickly stood up then there were foot steps behind me, I pointed my staff in one direction, I didn't see anyone.

Then the footsteps came to a halt right behind me, I quickly turned around and pointed my staff and looked up and who I was pointing it at.

Whoa,…. I saw the most beautiful women I've ever seen In my 320 years.

She had a long French braid that hung over her right shoulder, and her hair was almost the same color as mine, but had a blondish tint to it, And she had a long light blue dress that had a spilt on one side that sowed her left leg, and the top was a sparkly light blue, and she had a long maybe 6-7 foot long light blue cape with snowflakes designs at the end, and the cape hooked onto the back of her dress, to show off her light blue transparent sleeves, and she had pale skin, And the most beautiful ocean blue eyes.

I wowed, But I noticed I had my staff still pointed up, which made me look aggressive.

So she put her hands up in defense and shot ice sickles at me, Which made me fly back and all the ice sickles hung me up against the wall (NONE OF THEM WERE IMPALING HIM, THEY ARE JUST HOLDING HIM UP)

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU FIND ME?" I Asked ( IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT SENTENCE IS FROM, I DON'T THINK WE CAN BE FRIENDS.)

"Uh, I was sent here to meet Elsa." I said quickly

"Well, that's who I am, AND WHO ARE YOU?" She asked, I looked at her again, Whoa, that's my true love?, SHES BEAUTIFUL!

"I'm Jack frost." I answered.

"Wait, what?" She asked, then quickly dropped the Ice sickles, I dropped and thankfully landed on my feet, I twirled my staff around.

"So you're the one I'm supposed to meet?,- and…" She stopped.

"One and only true Love?" I asked trying to finish her sentence.

She nodded, Then Before we both could saying anything Pitch jumped out of the shadows saying, "YOURE TOGETHER." He said quickly then threw some black sand in our faces, Elsa and I Got dizzy the ground seems like it was heading towards my face, both of our knees caved in and we both dropped to the ground, The last thing I saw why her laying next to me, Then everything went black.

**. 6 HOURS LATER .**

I woke up in a cell bed right across from Elsa's cell bed, She rose up not noticing I was in the same room as her, She stood up and saw the window, she started to run to it, But something was hold her back, She noticed she had a pair of hand cuffs on her hands that covered her hands entirely, she looked down at them and stepped over them and looked out the window.

"Don't think about looking for a way out, I've already checked everywhere, were trapped." I told her, she looked at me and gasped.

**LOL SORRY IF I'M NOT UPDATING AS USUAL, IT'S BECAUSE Y WIFI IS GOING TO BE TURNED OFF FOR A WEEK, I'M AT MY FRIENDS HOUSE, SO YEAH I'LL BE UPDATING REALLY SOON, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY, BY XOXOXO**


End file.
